


What IS Love?

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom), RiPaterson (fandom)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The Reade-Zapata Family, at home





	1. A WONDERFUL LIFE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reade-Zapata Family, at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1-A WONDERFUL LIFE (ZAPATA, READE, AND NAT)  
> CHAPTER 2-I NEED US TO LAST (JANE AND KURT)  
> CHAPTER 3-THIS IS LOVE (ZAPATA, READE, AND NAT)  
> CHAPTER 4-I WANT A BABY (JANE AND KURT)  
> CHAPTER 5-HELLO-IT'S ME (ZAPATA, READE, AND NAT)  
> CHAPTER 6-I GOT A FEELING (PATTERSON and RICH)  
> CHAPTER 7-NO AIR (JANE AND WELLER)  
> CHAPTER 8-HERE WE ARE (PATERSON AND RICH AND BOSTON)  
> CHAPTER 9-LET'S EAT! (RAPATA AND JELLER AND RIPATTERSON)

Zapata and Reade lie in bed together after a vigorous couple of hours making love. After a shower and snack  
they decide to bring Natalia aka Nat into their bedroom, where she sleeps next to their bed (in a bassinet). Apropo of  
nothing, Tasha says, "I know what love is."

Reade is about to doze off; he mumbles, "Hmmmm...what is love, Tash?"

"YOU...HER...that's love. You've shown me so many times, and I was too blind, or too stubborn or broken, to see it.  
Thank you-for Nat, for not giving up on me, for being persistent-for saving my life."

"No need, Mi Amor. No sabia otra cosa que hacer. El Amor de mi vida has sido y sigues siendo tu."

Tasha is all smiles. She leans close, saying, 'Un beso", just barely loud enough to hear.

They kiss, then settle in to sleep-no doubt little Nat will awaken them soon enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Mi Amor. No sabia otra cosa que hacer. El Amor de mi vida has  
> sido y sigues siendo tu: My Love. I didn't know what else to  
> do/what else was I going to do.You have been the love of my life,  
> and you always will be.  
> Un beso: A kiss/give me a kiss


	2. I NEED US TO LAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weller soothes Jane's fears

"Sometimes I panic, I have this sense of foreboding; that this-US-won't last, just something else I can't quite have."

Kurt Weller shifts onto his side to face her. "Hey-you know better....that other crap, that BEFORE CRAP, that's over and done, as  
far as I'm concerned. You are a part of MY LIFE, a part of our Team, and that isn't going to change."

"Thank you, babe...you always know what to say." She sighs-a deep, contented one. "It HAS TO-we'll MAKE IT LAST."

After a goodnight kiss, they settle-in to sleep.


	3. THIS IS LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Zapata is so BLISSFULLY HAPPY

In the kitchen the next morning, Tasha watches as Reade spoons applesauce into their happily cooing Daughter's mouth.  
He's so good with her, she muses. They're bonding splendidly, and she's very happy about that, given the circumstances of her  
own childhood.

"Gaaaaah!", Nat cries; Gaaaaah!, her Daddy responds, and Zapata can't help but guffaw in that patented style of laugh she's  
known for.

"I love you so much, Eddie", she states with feeling.

"I love you back", her Man responds. Nat says, "Heeeeeeaa!"

"Stop trying to talk; you don't have any teeth," her Daddy counsels her.


	4. I WANT A BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane wants a baby...A BABY!

THE LUST that Jane Doe and Kurt Weller feel foe each other has not abated, not to this day...their recent exertions  
have left them sweaty and breathless, as well as well-sated. THey roll to the foot of their large bed, out of the soaked sheets,  
and lay curled together, in a tangle of arms and legs, while the ceiling first cools, then chills them. Jane drags a medium weight  
coverlet that she finds on the floor and covers them with it.

They lie together in companionable silence before Jane says, "I want a Baby, Kurt. A baby Boy."

"A Boy," Kurt murmurs. "That'd be cool...we can name him ROMAN KURT."

"I like that...Roman Kurt...start tomorrow? I've barely enough in the tank to shower before we go to sleep."

"We start making Roman Kurt tomorrow," Weller agrees.


	5. HELLO-IT'S ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata misses her Man...

It’s Nat’s usual nap time, and instead of putting her in her crib as usual, Tasha brings her into the master bedroom (she  
can smell READE on her, and she’s feeling nostalgic…

The scent from her Father’s goodbye kiss and hug lingers on Nat’s one-sie, and her Mother breathes it in, DEEPLY…she  
truly loves the smell of her Man, and counts the hours, daily, until he arrives home.

Nat is 15 months old now, and Zapata is newly pregnant for the third time. She and Reade will need to discuss their future, as  
relating to marriage, whether she will return to work, etc…

About an hour after they lie down, Tasha’s iPhone burrs (the ringtone is Shakira’s ‘Estoy Aqui’…Tasha hurries to answer  
before the baby wakes-it’s READE)…

“Baby”, she says.

“Tu”, The A.D. responds, warmly. “Que haces?”

“Acostada con su Princesa…Usted?

“You know.”

“Hmmm…let’s get a sitter…I wanna go dancing.”

“My Parents? Your Grandma complains a lot about not seeing her…rather, she mentions it OFTEN.”

“I’ll call her.”

"A'ight...you don't want to go tomorrow? Let's go tomorrow?"

"TONIGHT, Edgardo...I wanna shake my ass."

"Every time you WALK you shakes yo' ass, so..."

"Sir, if you insist on such vulgarities, I will be forced, nay-COMPELLED, to disconnect this telephonic exchange  
until you feel able to adopt a more civil tongue. Now, I bid Thee Good Day."

"Don't you hang up," Reade warns.

Playfully, Tasha adopts a firm tone and says, "I said Good Day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Estoy Aqui: I’m Here  
> Que haces?: What are you doing  
> Acosta con su Princesa…Usted?:  
> Lying down with your Princess…Yourself?


	6. I GOT A FEELING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PATTERSON and RICH)...How do we do this: Invitro, Surrogate, or ??

Patterson: Let's go over our options: NO WISE-CRACKS, clear?

Rich: Me? You talkin to ME?

Patterson: ANYWAY...Invitro?

Rich: Too sketchy...really hard on the female-that'd be you.

Patterson: That's a...No?

Rich: Let's table that one for now...not a HARD NO...Surrogate?

Patterson: Too many variables...we can't watch a Surrogate 24/7, and if she goes "off-script"-diet, pre-natal care: or even decides to  
KEEP the Child, we're screwed.

Rich: That leaves...

Patterson: Exactly-the CONVENTIONAL WAY...ummm...can you ...manage that? Rich: OF COURSE I CAN...I'm not strictly gay, Blonde  
One...primarily, though not exclusively.

Patterson: Is Boston gonna be cool with that?

Rich: I brought it up...he...kinda sorta wants to be INCLUDED...sort of a...three Parent arrangement? Possibly, could be?...

Patterson: Yeeeeahhh...lemme sleep on that, Buddy-Ro.


	7. LA HUERCA FREGADA/THE WORLD-THAT'S WHAT THIS MEANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade calls to advise Zapata that he'll be arriving later than she expected
> 
> Jane Weller's home pregnancy test is POSITIVE

Once Reade discovers that he'll be leaning the office later than he expected, of course he calls Tasha.

"Oh, no! Your Princess will be so disappointed." She glances at Nat, happily dashing handfuls of peas and carrots onto the floor.  
"She's 'sort of' eating her dinner: huerca fregada."

"NO!", Nat interjects, spraying a mouthful of gummed vegetables onto her Mother's NYU sweatshirt. "Duk-bwe!"

"Woop...she's getting hot", Tasha laughs. "How late do you think you'll be?"

Reade answers n a low mumble. "Que dices? No te oigo."

"Las diez...o once...o la media noche."

(DEEP sight from Zapata): Reaaade."

"I know. You've been there. The Director expects hourly updates."

"As soon as you can, Si?"

"As soon as I can. Descansas"

"Si. Te veo despues. Y no me despiertas, eh? Bye."

\-------------------------------------------------

"According to the home pregnancy test, we're pregnant!", Jane tells Weller excitedly, the moment after they get into their  
car (in the FBI parking garage).

"HEYHeyHEY!", he crows. "The mighty Kurt Weller does it again!" Jane doesn't complain about how tight his bear hug of her is;  
she's too ecstatic."You're a Dad, and I'm a Mom!-can you believe it!?"

"I don't have words. I really don't. All I know is this: your love is a promise that you've kept. That's why you being the mother of  
my child makes me loopy; I shouldn't drive just yet, because I feel drunk. The best kind of drunk I've ever felt. Thank you, Jane.  
This means the world. The WORLD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> huerca fregada  
> impudent child
> 
> Que dices  
> What did you say?
> 
> No te oigo  
> I can't hear you
> 
> Las diez...o once...o la media noche  
> Ten o'clock...or eleven...or midnight
> 
> descansas  
> rest
> 
> Te veo despues  
> I'll see you later
> 
> No me despiertas  
> Don't wake


End file.
